


A Setting, a Trope, a Kink

by lawgoddess



Series: Lawgoddess's Summer Pornathon Entries 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin learns something new about Arthur. For the "Tropesmash 2.0" Challenge in Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Setting, a Trope, a Kink

“What the hell is going on here?” 

Merlin had never been so relieved to hear the clear ringing voice of his high school nemesis, Arthur Pendragon. 

He had made the mistake of getting caught alone in the boys’ locker room with Dagr and Ebor, two not very bright and very mean members of the football team Arthur captained. 

He was out in a small high school in a small town, and while most of his classmates were accepting, a few were not. There was a core group of jocks, including these two assholes, who were always harassing Merlin. 

Arthur was a senior, and Merlin was only a sophomore, but for some reason Arthur seemed to be in his face all the time. But he had to give Arthur credit; he didn’t seem to be homophobic. 

It was just that Merlin’s very presence seemed to antagonize Arthur, and he often taunted Merlin for his skinny frame and his bookish ways. 

But now he was pulling Dagr and Ebor away from where they had Merlin in a corner, _not_ cowering, thank you very much, even though it seemed like he was about to get beat up or worse. 

The two creeps beat a hasty retreat, and Arthur’s gaze raked Merlin from head to toe. “Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” To Merlin’s surprise, Arthur’s voice was rough with anger and some other emotion Merlin couldn’t identify. 

“I was handling it,” Merlin said stiffly, even though he felt himself slumping into the wall in relief. 

“Yeah, you were gonna hold those two thugs off all by yourself, all buck thirty-five of you,” Arthur scoffed. “You are such an idiot!” 

But Arthur’s dismissive words were in contrast to his actions. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s upper arm. With the warm touch all the stress and fear of thinking he was going to end up bleeding on the dirty locker room floor hit Merlin at once. 

“You’re shaking!” Arthur exclaimed, and pulled Merlin into his arms. 

The shaking subsided as Merlin leaned into the embrace, thinking how good it felt to have a man’s arms around him for the first time. 

Later he could not figure out what prompted him to do it, considering that he and Arthur hated each other, but he pulled Arthur’s head down and awkwardly swiped his lips across the other man’s mouth. 

Horror-stricken at what he had done, and worried that he was going to be beaten up after all, Merlin tried to pull away. 

But Arthur’s grip tightened and he crowded Merlin into the same corner he had been backed into earlier. 

“You looked so hot, defying those guys. You had your chin up and your eyes flashing, even though you didn’t stand a chance,” Arthur murmured into his ear. “Made me wanna do filthy things to you.” 

“Wha- what kind of filthy things?” Merlin stammered, not believing his ears, or his luck. Could the undisputed leader of the Avalon High School Knights be gay? 

It flashed through his mind that this was a trick, that Arthur might just be jerking him around, but despite their prickly relationship he knew Arthur had a reputation as a good guy. 

His fears were alleviated when Arthur answered teasingly, “Well, we’d start out slow, you being a virgin and all…” 

Merlin blushed to the roots of his hair. “You don’t know that!” 

Arthur chuckled. “Babe, I know.” Merlin squirmed and Arthur slid his hand up under Merlin’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

“So, after I’d gotten you used to having your cock touched and you could keep from blowing your wad in twenty seconds flat, I’d teach you about blow jobs. We’d start with me sucking you, so you can learn a few tricks.” 

Merlin looked down, embarrassed, but Arthur lifted his chin with two gentle fingers and said, “Little beauty, look at me when I tell you how I am going to take you apart.” 

Merlin bravely raised his eyes, and his prick hardened in his jeans. He saw only affection and desire on Arthur’s face, so he let Arthur unbutton his jeans and take his swollen cock in his big calloused hand. 

“Later on I’d teach you about fucking, find out if you like to top or bottom,” Arthur said, fisting Merlin in a way that really was going to have him coming pathetically soon. 

Arthur leaned in closer, and said into Merlin’s ear, “I’ll have you begging for it twice a day.” 

Merlin cried out and came in Arthur’s hand.


End file.
